Ninja Cops
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a Ninja Cop, who job is to protect the Daimyo of the Fire Kingdom while taking an undercover job as a women's doctor. Do the math. [Crossover, AU, OOC and cameo appearences]


_"On the night of a full moon, two fighters will fight it out on the roof of a palace."_

It was night time. Four figures flew from the sky and landed on the roof of a Japanese Castle.

"It has finally come to this," one of the figures said.

"Yes, it has," another said. "It would be interesting to see who is better, Tien or Yamcha."

In the darkness, two of the figures prepared for a hand-to-hand duel while the other two watched.

"Ready...figh..."

Suddenly, out of a puff of smoke, a blonde boy appeared with a scroll and a lantern, saying, "I am afraid that I will have to arrest all of you! You're trespassing on the Daimyo's Palace Roof."

"And who dares to interrupt this important duel?" one of the fighters asked.

The boy takes out a gold badge. "Uzumaki Naruto of Lord Touya's Ninja Cops!"

"Ninja cops?" Then under the light of Naruto's lantern, the fighter had three eyes. "I am Tien, the Three-eyed Warrior."

The fighter with a scar on his left cheek and eye stood under the lantern. "I am Yamcha, here to challenge Tien to a duel."

Naruto looks at the other fighters. One was short without a nose while the other was all green.

"I'm Krillin and this here is Piccolo," the short guy explained. "We're just spectators."

"Never heard of you guys, but I'm still arresting you."

Tien started to protest. "How dare you insult me...waaaa!" Tien slipped.

"Ha! You have three eyes and you never saw that coming!" Naruto said. "And you, Scarface. Why bother fighting when you've already had enough scars."

"Listen, friend," Yamcha said and held out a scroll to Naruto. "This is a scroll containing the secret martial arts skills you could learn."

"On this old piece of junk!" Naruto takes the old scroll and uses it to whacks Yamcha on the head.

"Hey! Don't you know who I am?"

"Yeah, Scarface." Naruto then walked to Krillin and Piccolo. "And you two, why didn't you find a better place for a duel if you are just watching."

"Look kid, not every great fighter has handsome looks," Krillin said. "That's just what the ordinary people expect."

"Yeah, but not as ugly as you are!"

"How do you like it if you would eat my Special Beam Cannon?" Piccolo said as he raised his two fingers, preparing for an attack.

"Special beam cannon? How about seeing my Special Middle Finger!" Naruto said as he raised the finger at Piccolo, catching him off guard.

"Let's forget about this ignorant brat," Piccolo said in annoyance. "Let's go find another place to fight!"

The four warriors flew off into the air in an instant, leaving Naruto on the roof. "They can fly?" Naruto looked up at the sky and walked forwards until he noticed that he isn't standing on the roof anymore.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto slipped off the roof of the palace.

* * *

**_The Anime House Presents:_**

**Ninja Cops**

_(A Naruto Crossover Fanfic)_

**_A Fanfic by PikaFlash_**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners.

Directed by Taichi K. Yagami

* * *

In the Palace, Lord Kinomoto Touya with his Prime Minister Jounochi Katsuya was watching four men who are considered the best agents and warriors under his command. They are called the 'Ninja Cops'... 

"Ninja Cops, announce yourselves!" The Prime Minister said.

"Rock Lee!"

"Akimichi Chouji"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

The first of the Ninja cops jumped and faced off against Touya's best soldiers. The soldiers were no match to Kiba's attacks..

"My style makes use of my instincts and dog-like senses," explained Kiba. "With these, I can sense if anyone is going to sneak up on me."

Then, the second Ninja Cop jumped in and with one powerful kick, he destroyed two stone blocks at once.

"I learn my hand-to-hand fighting techniques from the great Gai-sensei. With the constant training I have gone through, I can easily break through these solid stone blocks with one kick."

The third Ninja cop jumps in and the soldiers quickly surrounded him, with their swords drawn. As the swords were about to strike the Ninja Cop, both arms of the Ninja Cop grew to a large size and on swift giant arm movement knocked away the swords and with the swing of another large hand, the soldiers were sent flying.

"My technique, Baika no Jutsu, allows me to expand the size of my body and knock down anyone who is in my path!"

The fourth ninja cop didn't move.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Why aren't you making your moves?"

Naruto nods. "Ok." Naruto walked to the front of Touya and takes out a magnet.

"I have found a good use to a bunch of magnets I found. Especially when it involves both ends of it." Naruto holds two magnets. "If one end meets with the other end that has the same power, they will repel each other. If the other end has a different power, then both magnets will attract."

Touya and Jounochi were confused. "Wa?"

"I've even got something better." Naruto takes out. "These may be an ordinary Fuuma Shuriken, but if I spin it real fast..."

Naruto quickly spins the Fuuma Shuriken in his hands.

"With this, I can create a strong gust of wind that can cool you down faster than your servants can on a hot summer day!"

Naruto spun Fuuma Shuriken so fast speed that the wind was pushing back the soldiers, servants, the Prime Minister and the Ruler himself.

Kiba stood in front of Naruto and stopped Naruto from spinning the Shuriken. "My lord, I apologize for Naruto's ignorance."

"Listen, Kiba," said Naruto. "I have found a way to defeat your technique."

A challenge is on. "Really? Then like to see you try."

"Ok. Keitaro!"

Keitaro was standing next to Touya. "Right."

Keitaro walked to Naruto and Naruto gave Keitaro a banana with a tag on it.

"If you pull out the tag, the Banana will electrocute the person who is catches it after it's thrown," explained Naruto. "But for Keitaro to understand the risk, he had to undergo training under extreme shock treatment..."

* * *

**_Keitaro's Flashback_**

Keitaro was relaxing at some Hot Springs when Naruto threw a live wire into the springs, electrocuting Keitaro.

"During his training, he has mastered the art of eating extremely hot and spicy Ramen at a very fast speed in the Hot Springs, while being electrocuted, ensuring that he can withstand the shock from the bananas.."

**_End Flashback _**

**_

* * *

_**

"No one can eat extremely hot Ramen faster than Keitaro while being electrocuted. Now, let's see if Kiba's technique can withstand the shock! Kids, do not try this at home."

Naruto pulls out the tag, but Keitaro was about to throw holding the banana. Kiba was preparing to use his technique, but before he had the chance…

**BANG!**

Kiba duck to the ground, thinking that he was hit, then noticed that nothing was wrong with him even there was an explosion.

"Owwww. I feel as if my hand has fallen off."

Naruto looked at the damage. "No, Keitaro. Your hand just grew an inch or two. But I think it needs some more work."

Keitaro looked at his hand, which was red and enlarged from the explosion.

"You idiot!" Touya screamed and Naruto quickly bowed down. "You make useless things! You don't practice your ninjutsu skills! The only reason why I keep you here is because of your 'Oiroke no Jutsu'!"

"Well, I did catch four trespassers last night on the palace roof. Unfortunately, they escaped but they left behind a secret scroll of martial arts."

"Did you practice the skills?" Jounochi asked.

"Well, a bit," Naruto replied.

"Show us."

Naruto stood up. Then began flapping his arms. "I am trying to fly. I am trying to fly!"

Touya was now really pissed off. "That's it! I never want to hear your voice again! Get him out of here!"

"He's an embarrassment," said Jounochi. "I can't believe we allowed him to be a doctor."

Touya nodded. "I agree."

* * *

Outside the palace, the soldiers were cheering for the three Ninja Cops as they left the castle. 

"Ninja Cops! Ninja Cops! Ninja Cops!" The guards chanted.

Naruto ran out. "Thanks for cheering for me!" Naruto stopped and noticed that the soldiers were ignoring him. "Well, I guess mine is more settled."

* * *

**_Doctor Uzumaki's office_**

Anzu Mazaki entered the doctor's office.

"Doctor, I am in need of your help..."

"Not to worry, Miss. Here's your medicine. Pay me."

Naruto gave the patient her medicine and Anzu paid.

"But don't you need me to tell you for your diagnosis? I've come a long way..."

"As a doctor, I can let you talk all you want...on your way home. Next!"

Anzu was led out of the office and Sakura Haruno was the next patient.

"Doctor Uzumaki...I think I am sick."

"Easy, I'll give you my medicine," Naruto quickly said.

"Wait, but you'll need to listen to me," Sakura said. "I think it's my period that's causing me to act this way."

"So, what do you recommend?" Naruto sarcastically asked.

"Well, first, I need some Panadol, and if that won't work, I'll get some herbs." Sakura stood up and opened the medicine cabinet and took out the required herbs and pills and put them in a bag. "If pain persists, consult the doctor." Sakura gives the bag to Naruto and Naruto paid Sakura and Sakura walked out.

"Ok, can someone show the doctor the way out? Nex...wait a minute." Naruto realized the role-reversal. "I'm the doctor. Next!"

Motoko Aoyoma entered the office.

"Doctor, I am having a problem. It's about this man I like and he's married."

Suddenly, that caught Naruto's attention. "Tell me more."

"I feel that if I am going to steal the man I want, I must try to get the man I want first. But if I can't get what I want, then no one else will get him!"

"Wa!"

Motoko stood up and took out her sword. At that instant, Naruto called out, "Hey, could you come in for a second?"

Hinata entered the room and Motoko stopped. "Hinata, this woman says that she needs help."

"Then, help her."

"Ok."

Motoko kept her sword. "I think I'll go." Motoko left the office.

"So, am I a good husband?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Otherwise you wouldn't call me. After all, would you take it?"

"Yes, I will."

"What?"

Naruto ran off and Hinata began to give chase. Hinata tackled Naruto down.

"Say that again?" Hinata said.

"No."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm lock as he was still resisting.

"Do you surrender?"

"Yes! Yes!" Naruto said as he taps on the floor.

"I won't believe you. You'll jump on me."

"I'm serious!" Naruto cried out. "If you don't let me go, my arm will break!"

"We shall see..."

**CRACK! **

"Oh...it really did break."

Hinata was putting bandages on Naruto's arm.

"I can't believe you're very strong, Hinata."

"Well...sometimes I just don't know my own strength."

"Anyway, I got some new things to show you." Naruto takes out a pair of shoes, one that looks like a broom and the other like stuff you sweep stuff in.

* * *

**_The Shoe Broom Commercial_**

"With this, you could actually use your feet to sweep the floor."

A person was wearing the shoe while sweeping the leaves off the floor into the other shoe's tray. Then the other shoe pours the leave into a bin.

**_End commercial _**

**_

* * *

_**

Naruto holds the next product. "Hinata, do you have any problems cutting onions?"

"Yes, sometimes I'm afraid that I would accidentally cut myself because I was distracted by the onion smell."

"Well, fear no more as this fake hand I got can help you with your onion cutting."

* * *

**_Fake Hand Commercial_**

A normal hand was holding the onions as the other hand was cutting the onions when the hand holding the onion was accidentally cut. The regular hand bleeds a bit...

The Fake hand was holding the onion as the onion was cut and the fake hand was accidentally cut, but it was not bleeding as it's made of wood.

**_End Commercial _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Last, but no least. Check this new bed." Naruto opens the bed, revealing rats in a cage.

"Rats!"

"Of course. I need them to power the massage machine."

* * *

**_Rat Powered Massager Commercial_**

"What's wrong with the steam machine you got?"

"When the water dries up, it stops, so this is better," Naruto explained.

"You're right."

The rats were running in the cage to generate power to the massage machine.

**_End Commercial _**

**_

* * *

_**

Naruto was on the bed as he was showing his new massage machine. "What's so special about this is that I can even adjust the speed." Naruto points at a lever that acts like the gears of a car. The lever had **1, 2, 3, 4** and **R**. Every time Naruto increases the number on the gear, the massager goes faster.

"I can understand the numbers, but what's _'R'_?" Hinata asked.

"It means reverse," answered Naruto.

"I want to try it."

"No!" screamed Naruto.

The moment Hinata turned the lever to **R**, the bed collapsed on Naruto, Hinata and the massage machine.

"Looks like it's the floor tonight."

* * *

The next day, Naruto was running out of the kitchen with a rope as Hinata was cooking ramen in the kitchen. 

"So, do you like it?"

"Of course! With these special long range chopsticks, I can cook ramen without feeling the heat!"

"I mean the ventilation system I installed! Watch this."

Naruto ran out of the kitchen with the rope. As the rope was pulled, the ventilation fan blew the hot steam from the ramen pot out of the kitchen.

"I want to try it too," Hinata said.

As Hinata ran out of the kitchen with the rope, she sees a strange woman at the entrance. The woman suddenly hovers towards the doctor's office. Hinata returned to the kitchen as Naruto was checking on the Ramen.

"Naruto, the Chinese woman that looks like a ghost is here."

Naruto knows something is up and entered his office.

"Yes?"

"Doctor, I am sick," said the 'woman' in a girly voice.

"Look Syaoran, you've already done enough by dressing yourself like a woman," Naruto said.

"As a foreign mercenary working for Lord Touya, I have to try my best to cover my identity," said Syaoran in a man's voice.

"Fine. But I would have thought you the 'Oiroke no Jutsu' if it weren't for King Touya because he would fire me if you looked better than me."

"Doctor," Syaoran said in a girl's voice, "Am I pregnant?"

Naruto takes a box and throws it at Syaoran. "Yes! Take this for an abortion! Now what is it you want to tell me?"

Using the girlish voice, Syaoran said, "Well..."

Naruto cuts Syaoran off. "In your normal voice!"

"Keitaro has called for your help on a very important mission back at the castle."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Naruto stood up and walked out of his office.

* * *

Keitaro and Naruto were at the palace. 

"Lord Touya has given us this very important mission," explained Keitaro. "The last few days we were having banquets and parties at the castle that no one was able to wash all of the dishes. If we don't finish washing these dishes, we could be ordered to commit suicide."

Keitaro and Naruto were surrounded by lots of dishes. As the two were cleaning the dishes, Lord Touya, Prime Minister Jounochi and the three Ninja Cops entered the palace.

Kiba was telling Lord Touya of a rumor. "My lord, there is a rumor coming from the Wind Country that they have found an alien's body and they are inviting all the famous doctors in our Kingdom to watch the autopsy."

"I see. I must make my way to the Wind country to personally see this alien," Touya said.

"But clearly this must be a trick by the Wind Country to get our attention," Jounochi said. "It must be a fake! I think you must not go. Only fools would believe this ridiculous trick."

"But I still want to see it," Touya said.

Jounochi had a chance of voice. "But Lord Touya is a brave and courageous man, even risking himself so that he can prove that he is ruling our Fire Kingdom very wisely."

Naruto was listening in on the conversation. "It must be a trap from the Wind country. They always have some devious scheme up their sleeves to invade us."

"Don't say anything! If you do, your head will roll. Lord Touya himself said that he doesn't want to hear your voice again!"

"But if I don't, Lord Touya will be in danger."

"Naruto, no!"

As Touya walked by, Naruto couldn't speak.

"Thank the Pikachu," Keitaro said. "At least you're still alive. Now clean my dishes!"

Keitaro leaves, leaving Naruto with more dishes to clean.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Wind Country, three characters were planning their scheme. 

"It's simple. We'll call in the famous doctors from the Fire Country to the Wind Kingdom by the fake autopsy. Once the doctors are here, we'll kill them," a blonde woman explained.

"And then, without their famous doctors to help heal their armies and cure their sickness, we can crush the south and claim their Kingdom for our lord!" said a man with purple markings on his face.

"Once we crushed them, Fire Country will soon be nothing more than a part of the Wind Country!" The leader said.

* * *

Hinata was massaging Naruto's back. 

"Strange, you're not usually this tense," Hinata commented.

"Listen, Hinata, you don't even know how hard my job is."

Hinata stood up. "Of course I don't! If you feel that I am a burden to you, then I'll leave!"

"Go ahead!"

Hinata got up and left the room. Then, Naruto got up, walked out of the room and pulled Hinata back in.

"How did you know that I was behind the shelf?" asked Hinata.

"You always hide behind the shelf! That's why I know you were behind the shelf! Can't you think of a much better place to hide other than behind the shelf?"

"But if I don't hide at the same place, I was afraid that you wouldn't find me."

Naruto gave up reasoning with Hinata.

"Listen Naruto. If you are still mad, I could cook some ramen for you," Hinata said in a calm voice. Naruto calmed down and hugged Hinata.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's just that there was this Medical Conference up in the Wind Country and I was told that I was not qualified."

"I say you're qualified, Naruto," said Hinata.

Naruto smiled. "Well...as long as you say I'm qualified, I will go no matter how many people say that I'm disqualified..."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were making their way to the Wind Country for the Medical Conference...

* * *

An escort was heading towards the Wind Country when they saw peasants on the path. Kiba stopped the escort. 

"What's the matter?" Lord Touya asked from his horse.

The three Ninja cops walked to Touya. "There are peasants on this deserted path," Chouji explained.

"Let me see them." Touya sees the peasants. "Who are you?" Touya asked.

"We're peasants," was the reply.

"THEN GET OUT OF MY WAY! I AM LORD KINOMOTO TOUYA, RULER OF THE FIRE KINGDOM!" yelled Touya.

The peasants quickly scattered. Then, Touya called for his Ninja cops and whispered to them, "Listen, we cannot reveal our identities. No one must know that I am the Daimyo of the Fire Kingdom, remember that."

"Understood," The Ninja Cops replied.

* * *

As the escort entered a forest, Temari was watching the escort from the top of a tree. "An escort. The leader appears to have a strong body. The two bodyguards behind that man have good arms and legs. Those three men must be Ninja Cops. So that means that the man they are protecting must be Touya Kinomoto himself." 

"That would make our invasion a lot easier when we have the ruler in our hands," Kankuro said.

The wind started to blow and the leaves from the tree started to kill the soldiers escorting Lord Touya. Kiba quickly stood in front of Lord Touya and blocked the razor leaves. "My lord, find a safe place to hide. We'll protect you from these vile fiends!"

Temari appeared and begun her attack as Kiba blocks the way and fights off Temari. As Kiba and Lee were about to help Chouji, Kankuro joined in the fight, forcing Lee and Kiba to fight this new opponent.

"You think two Ninja Cops can face one of me!" Kankuro suddenly splits into two, making the fight more even, or so it seems. The two Kankuros proved to be much harder than just facing one against Kiba and Lee.

The two Kankuros finally had the first kill when one knocked Lee to a tree. Lee was trying to get away from the tree when he realized that Kankuro had put a spell on him that rendered his whole body useless. Kankuro picks a kunai and throws it at Lee's head...

* * *

A watermelon was struck by a kunai, opening it as Naruto and Hinata picked up the pieces and ate the watermelon.

* * *

Kankuro was facing against Kiba, who's trying to fight off the two Kankuros with his claw attacks. Kankuro quickly placed two seals on Kiba's arms, rendering his ability to use his techniques and Kankuro appears to rip Kiba apart...

* * *

Some meat was ripped apart by a pair of hands as Naruto and Hinata were waiting on the Ramen that was being cooked at the store.

* * *

Temari was having difficulty in her fight against Chouji, with his massive size up against Temari's giant fan. Most of her attacks were useless against Chouji. Temari tried to poke Chouji's eyes out with her fingers, but Chouji blocked the fingers with his enlarged palm. 

Suddenly, Temari made Chouji split his legs and aimed her fan attack for his groin region which results in...

* * *

Hinata was eating some rice balls on a stick as Naruto was eating the ramen in a disposable bowl as they walked through the village on their way to the Wind Country.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata reached the town where autopsy was taking place. A street market was on and performers were doing their best tricks in front of the people watching them. Then Naruto sees the doctors entering the large tent. "They're starting the autopsy!" 

"Then, we should go in." Naruto pulled Hinata as she tried to go in.

"Hinata, you will be excited. They will cut open the alien, pull out his intestines and let all the..."

"On second thought, I'll go to that sale over there," Hinata pointed at the sale.

"Where will you be after the autopsy?"

"I'll be over the sale."

As soon as Hinata left, Naruto walked to the tent, but a guard stopped him. "Where's your invitation?"

"What invitation?" Naruto asked.

"This invitation," The guard said as he showed the invitation.

"I'm a famous doctor."

"A doctor? Oh, you can go in."

"Thanks friend," Naruto said as he walks in.

"He doesn't know he's going to die," mumbled the guard.

Naruto heard what the guard said. "What!"

The guard was back to his job of taking the invitations.

* * *

The doctors inside were chatting with each other. 

"I have created a medicine which helps people when they recover from a night of being drunk and another that could cure sore throat."

"Very good. But I have discovered a plant that if you can eat it, you will get on a high. I will definitely get rich."

"My friend," Naruto said, "That is a drug. You should not take too much of it. But do you have any samples for me?"

"You want some?" The doctor asked.

"Later."

"Hey, what about you?"

"Oh, I treat women," Naruto replied.

"Wow, you definitely must be rich!"

Naruto looks around. _Hey. Lord Touya is not here. Something is wrong._

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first alien autopsy." The MC called out. "Over the next few nights, we will cut and cut and cut and cut and cut and cut and repeat the process of the autopsy over and over and over and over and over again so that you can understand."

All of the doctors groaned.

"And before we start with the autopsy, we will interview the first witness of the alien's landing, which happens to be a dog."

"BOO!"

The doctors jeered and throw things at the MC and they quickly uncovered the alien.

"What an alien!"

As the doctors were looking at the alien, assassins popped out from behind the cloth of the tents and prepared for their silent kill...

One doctor was looking at the alien. "This alien has large glassy eyes."

"Must be one that is able to see a lot clearly. Hey, what are you doing?"

Naruto as checking the groin area. "Oh, just checking the gender. Well, my result that it's a little inconclusive, but I believe that it's female because it's pregnant."

"Really? I want to check the gender of its child!"

Naruto stopped one of the doctor's hands. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Is there a doctor that can treat women here?" The doctor asked.

"He's one!" Everyone said as they pointed at Naruto.

The assassins moved around the tent with stealth.

A female Doctor was next to Naruto. "Don't you know how to make an incision?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"But why aren't you going to do it with this cutter?" she said as she held the cutter.

"I will, but can I use this instead?" Naruto takes out a sword, surprising everyone.

The assassins were getting closer to an unsuspecting doctor.

Naruto was preparing to cut when suddenly, the unsuspecting doctor spoke out. "Wait!"

The assassins quickly hid away as everyone looked at the doctor. "Aren't you supposed to cut the neck first just to let the blood out?"

"I know that too, idiot!"

Everyone turned back to the alien. As soon as everyone turned their backs on the doctor, he was the first to be killed by the assassins.

Naruto was trying to get away from doing the autopsy. "Actually, I'm not a doctor. I'm a chef."

"I had enough of your excuses." The female doctor angrily takes the sword and prepares to do the cut.

The doctors near the back of the tent were silently killed and the assassins were slowly making their way to the doctors at the autopsy table. The doctor was slowly preparing to do the cut. "Have you prepared yourself yet?"

"Yes." She was about to do the cut as a dagger was about to get close to Naruto's throat when he suddenly said, "Wait!"

"Yes?" The doctor looked up and landed the sword on the alien's arm...

Suddenly, the alien suddenly screamed scaring Naruto, the remaining doctors and the assassins. The alien quickly got up and tried to remove the sword off its arm.

"I know that voice. It's Lord Touya!"

Naruto pulls off the head of the costume and Touya was in the alien costume. "Which idiot tried to cut me?"

"She did." Naruto pointed at the female doctor holding the sword.

"But the sword is his." She pointed back at Naruto and Touya punches Naruto on the back of his head.

"You moron! I will cut your arms twice!" Then, they saw the assassins unsheathing their swords.

"I knew it. The Wind Country was planning on getting rid of the doctors so that they can invade your Fire Kingdom, Lord Touya."

"What?" Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Not to worry, I, Uzumaki Naruto, will protect you, Lord Touya!"

Naruto quickly pulled out a large magnet, which pulled away all of the assassin's swords and the sword off Touya's arm.

"Wow, that magnet you used really took that sword out of me," Touya said.

The assassins may have lost their swords, but they took out their kunais next and charged towards the characters.

"Quickly, everyone take a weapon!"

As the Ninjas charged towards the characters with their kunais, the female doctor quickly killed off all of the assassins by spitting out needles from her mouth. "I, Shizune, may be a doctor, but with the knowledge of human anatomy, I can kill if I have to," said the female doctor.

An evil laugh was heard.

"What's that?"

Suddenly, a masked man with a bandaged figure appeared in the tent and kicks Shizune into the tent wall.

"We must defend ourselves!" One of the doctors took Naruto's sword. "Hey, that's my sword!" yelled Naruto.

The puppet unwraps itself behind Kankuro, revealing another Kankuro. The doctors who were able to fight were no match for Kankuro as no one knows which Kankuro is real and which one is the puppet.

"On no!" Touya cried out, "Naruto! Do something!"

Naruto was watching Kankuro's movements. "I got it." Naruto picks up a stick, walks to the two Kankuros and beats one of the Kankuros. The Kankuro he beaten was reeling in pain. "Owwww." Then, the two Kankuros quickly switched positions, attempting to confuse Naruto. Naruto beats up the correct Kankuro a few times. The two Kankuros quickly spin around at an extremely fast speed hoping that Naruto would get it wrong this time. But Naruto used the stick to beat the same Kankuro again and again!

"Stop!" Kankuro yelled, and then Kankuro removed his mask, revealing himself as the real Kankuro.

"You're kidding me, right? How were you able to beat the real me every time?"

"My friend. Your technique is powerful, but it has one weakness. Your feet betrayed you." Naruto pointed at the feet, where Kankuro looked down and saw that the puppet Kankuro had no feet. That was the flaw in Kankuro's technique.

"You may have seen through my move, but you will never get out of here alive!" Kankuro said as he looks up and sees Naruto strafing around with the doctors and Touya cheering from behind the autopsy table. Kankuro tossed away the fake double and quickly charged towards Naruto. Naruto quickly takes the magnet and throws it on Kankuro, and the kunais suddenly flew towards Kankuro. But being the powerful ninja he is, Kankuro was able to destroy all of the kunais before any of them could hurt him. But that wasn't Naruto's intention as Kankuro realized when Naruto quickly beats Kankuro with the stick again. As Kankuro recovered, Naruto was back in his strafe at the autopsy table. "How the hell did he get there so fast?"

Kankuro ran towards Naruto, but Naruto quickly puts on another Magnet. With Kankuro's magnet reading an 'N' and Naruto's magnet also reading an 'N', Kankuro was repelled to another direction and got stuck on an iron cage in the tent.

Naruto quickly covered his magnet and beats Kankuro up with the stick. Kankuro quickly kicked himself away the cage over a long distance.

"Naruto! You're awesome! Same sides do repel each other." Touya cried out as the doctors cheered.

"Of course. This magnet is cool too." Naruto uncovered his magnet. As Kankuro is behind him and Naruto's back is the opposite of 'N', which was 'S', Naruto and Kankuro were pulled together.

"Oh no, opposite sides attract! Hide!" Touya and the doctors hid behind the table.

"Now, you will die," Kankuro said as he was close enough to kill Naruto as Kankuro takes out his kunai. Naruto quickly turned his magnet around, making his back 'N' instead of 'S', pushing each other away. Naruto turned around and suddenly they attracted each other again with Naruto's front is 'S' instead of 'N'. Kankuro was ready for the kill but Naruto quickly turned his magnet back to 'N', pushing Kankuro back to the iron cage. "You're kidding me. Is this real?" Kankuro asked himself.

Naruto quickly covered his magnet again and beats Kankuro up with the stick again. Kankuro pushes himself away from the iron cage and releases himself from the magnet and tosses it onto a burning metal cauldron. Without the magnet, Kankuro was free to kill. But Naruto had other plans. Naruto quickly threw the magnet onto Kankuro again. As Kankuro's magnet has an 'N' while the cauldron had the 'S', naturally, Kankuro was attracted towards the burning cauldron...

"No! I hate fires!" Kankuro cried out.

The end result was that Kankuro was burnt to a crisp...

"Naruto saved us!"

* * *

As the doctors got out of the tent, Naruto looked out and saw a lot of dead bodies. 

Naruto quickly called out for his wife. "Hinata! Hinata!"

"Hinata? Oh, you mean your wife is also here? Can you introduce her to me?" Touya asked.

"Stay back! It's dangerous out here!"

Touya and the doctors quickly ran back into the tent...

Suddenly a strong gust of wind followed by some razor sharp leaves flew past Naruto, cutting him. Naruto looks up and sees Gaara and Temari with some soldiers.

Temari spots the lone hero. "There's one still alive? Kankuro must have failed in his mission."

"What have you done to my wife, you fiends?"

"Your wife? Look through all of the bodies you want! She's dead!"

"Let me handle this weakling!" said Gaara.

"Weakling? I'll show you who the weakling is!" Naruto takes out two bananas and throws them at Gaara. Gaara catches the bananas.

"Bananas?" asked Gaara.

Naruto did a few hand signs. "I call it the _'Remote Sensor Banana: Lightning'_."

_(Explanation:_ **'Remote Sensor Banana: Lightning'**_ requires the user place a tag on a banana and activate a jutsu through the tag to send an electric shock to the unsuspecting victim holding the banana. The original banana idea was dumb that you had to remove the tag to electrocute or explode the banana, but the new idea works way better than the last one.) _

Gaara felt the most painful electric shock of his life. Gaara drops the bananas. "You will pay for this insult."

Naruto throws another banana at Gaara, but Gaara dodges the banana and takes out a rice ball. "But first, I must find out who you're working for…"

Gaara stuffs the rice ball into Naruto's mouth. "What you have eaten is the _'Rice Ball of Honesty'_..." Gaara forced Naruto to swallow the rice ball.

_(Explanation:_ **'Rice Ball of Honesty'**_, regular rice balls laced a bit of truth serum in it to make the unsuspecting victim to tell the truth no matter what. Useful in interrogations when the suspect is hungry and there is no need for torture.)_

Naruto finally swallowed the rice ball and began to speak. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, am a born leader. I was the top of my ninja class at the age of 13 and I think the Wind Country is the greatest country in the world…"

Gaara takes out the bag that the rice ball came from and reads the contents. What Naruto had eaten wasn't the _'Rice Ball of Honesty'_.

"Oh no, it's the _'Rice Ball of Dishonesty'_."

"What!" Naruto kicked Gaara away.

"Temari, kill him!" ordered Gaara.

Temari swings her fan to create another strong gust of wind, forcing Naruto to hide behind a ramen store.

"Looks like its time for me to use this," said Naruto as he quickly takes out the Fuuma Shuriken. At the same time, he took out as many kunais and attached some explosive tags on as many kunais as he could get his hands on. Then, Naruto spun the Fuuma Shuriken; he started hovering off the ground and created a much stronger wind blown back at Temari. Temari blocked the razor laves with her fan although some unlucky soldiers were killed by the leaves. At the same time, Naruto began throwing explosive kunais at the enemy. Soldiers were sent flying. Gaara and Temari were caught in one of the explosions. As soon as Naruto has ran out of his explosive Kunais, he stopped spinning and fell to the ground as his hands were very tired from the spinning and throwing.

"Man, I never thought this was going to end." Naruto saws a body with dark blue hair.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran to the body. "I'm sorry..." "Naruto!" Naruto looked up and saw Hinata and some other girls holding some shopping. Then Naruto looked at the body. "Gee...same hair colour and costume." Naruto ran to Hinata. "Hinata!" "Naruto!"

As they ran towards each other, Naruto scolded Hinata. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I met a friend from the next village and heard that there was this crazy sale going on over there." Hinata looked around and asked, "Why is the place on fire?"

"Oh, we had a huge feast. Mostly chicken."

"But why's everyone on the floor?"

"Wouldn't everyone be on the floor sleeping after getting so full?"

"And what about the cuts? Did you fight over some food?"

"There was a mad rush for the last chicken wing and sometimes I don't even know my own strength," Naruto said as he scratches the back of his head.

Hinata suddenly spots Lord Touya in his alien costume. "Hey!"

Hinata walked towards Touya and looked around him...then points at the costume. "Where did you get this fabric?"

"This?" Touya pointed at the costume. "You can have it if you want."

Hinata shakes her head. "No. I just want to say that it's not your style. If I wanted one, I could just ask my husband, Naruto, to get it for me. Come on girls, I think we should get some more clothes."

Hinata and the other girls ran off. Touya puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Naruto, your wife has great fashion sense."

Naruto nods. "Yeah, I love her."

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Jounochi cried out as everyone in the palace were laughing. Jounochi was trying to hug Naruto but Naruto continually kicks Jounochi away. Throughout the laughter, Touya, Keitaro and Syaoran presented to Naruto a banner reading, _"Naruto is the Greatest Ninja Cop Ever!"_ and then Touya gave Naruto a medal. As Naruto looked at the medal, he rejected it and pointed at Lord Touya's helmet, which has a ruby orb on it. As everyone was in a good mood, Touya gave the ruby orb to Naruto...

* * *

Back at Naruto's home at the dinner table, Naruto was still laughing as he still had Ramen in his mouth. 

"Naruto, what made you laugh so much earlier today?"

"Sorry, Hinata, but earlier I saw someone drove a golf cart into a ditch!"

"What's so funny about that?"

"Golf cart! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hinata tried to join in the laughter, and then Naruto stopped, and asked. "So, do you have any complaints?"

"Yeah, because of your leg brooms, my hands are free; I cleaned the window with one hand and clean the clothes with the other. It's a lot of hard work!"

"So, you finally got it!"

"And the ventilation system you add. I realized what's it's really used for!"

Naruto continued laughing, then said, "Well...I got a present for you."

Hinata was not interested. "Really? Show me."

Naruto takes out a box, then had a second thought, but gave it to Hinata anyway. As Hinata opened it, she realized that it was a rare ruby orb...

"Did you steal this from someone?" Hinata asked.

"No, I saved a very rich man's life and he paid me lots of money, so I bought this. Is there a problem?"

As Naruto tried to comfort her, Hinata ran towards her room, and then said, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself on how happy I feel...I love you!"

"Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

The next day at the Castle, Naruto was walking with Touya. 

"I've heard that the Geisha place has a new Geisha from the Sound Country called Mitsune. I want you to check her background and bring her to me."

"Excuse me, Lord Touya, but why are you entrusting this to me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, everyone knows that you are a good husband and you wouldn't steal Mitsune from me."

"But Lord Touya, don't you have enough wives already?"

Touya stopped walking and tears flow out of his eyes. Naruto suddenly see a lot of women running to Touya. The wives weren't the best looking women he's ever seen. "Now do you understand?"

"I understand, Lord Touya." Naruto nods. "I will take the mission."

* * *

Keitaro and Naruto were kicked out of the Hina Geisha Inn by the owner, Haruka Urashima. 

"And stay out if you don't have any money!"

Keitaro rubbed his back where he was kicked. "Damn, why were we given this mission?"

"I dunno. Any ideas on scouting?" Naruto asked.

Keitaro rapidly shakes his head. But as Keitaro shakes his head, Naruto notices the way Keitaro's hair was moving in the wind...

* * *

"It's good for you, sir, to show us your goods. It's good to see new faces at our inn." 

"Indeed," Keitaro said in a suit. "This is Naruko from the South."

Naruko was in a kimono shaking her head as her long hair spins around.

_(With a simple use of Oiroke no Jutsu and a Kimono does wonders for Naruto. For Keitaro, we just gave him whatever in our costume department to make him presentable.) _

"Well...I can't complain if she's from the south, but looking at her just makes me want to slap her," Haruka said.

"Hey, if you don't like it, we can take our business elsewhere," said Naruko.

"I couldn't careless if you joined us or not," Haruka said. "After all, we've got the beauty from the Sound Country."

"The Beauty from the Sound Country is here!"

"Coming!"

Then, Naruko sees a very strange man looking at her. The man smiled. Suddenly, Naruko felt something she never felt before. The man walked to her.

"You appear to be different from other girls. Well, let me tell you something." The man whispered into Naruko's ear, "I'm really Mitsune, the Beauty from the Sound Country..."

Naruko ran screaming as she crashed through a wall.

"Come back here, Naruko!" Keitaro cried out.

* * *

Naruto has just reached home when he sees Hinata looking for something to wear for her Birthday. 

"Naruto, this is what I'm going to wear for my Birthday. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

Naruto nods. "Yeah, you should wear that."

Then Hinata smelled a scent from Naruto. "What is that scent?"

Naruto takes out a perfume sample. "It's a Perfume sample I got. You can have it." Naruto gave the sample to Hinata.

"Thank. Now, take a bath, Naruto! I'll have dinner done when you finished." Hinata pushed Naruto out of the room. Then, Hinata had a smell of the perfume Naruto gave her. "This one smells different that the one he has."

* * *

**_The Next day..._**

"I'm glad that you decided to be a new member of our club. But there's something about your face that gets my attention," Haruka said as she looked at Naruto's face.

"Is it...you want to slap me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!"

"So, when can I see the Beauty from the Sound Country?"

"You want to see the Beauty from the Country? Join that line." Haruka pointed at a group of men waiting.

"My new friends. As today is our chance meeting, I will treat you to lunch."

"Very good...back of the line!" Naruto was pushed back to the back of the crowd.

Haruka walked to the front of the crowd. "Everyone, Mitsune is willing to buy you a drink. There's wine at the back table over there."

The men quickly got their drinks and gave a toast to Mitsune. Then, when they drank the wine, they spat it out. "Yuck, it's terrible!"

"It's a good wine!" Naruto said.

Everyone looked back at Naruto.

"A 100-Year old Kai Hiwatari Wine," Naruto added as he tasted the wine, catching Mitsune's attention. "In order to appreciate good wine, one must know the tongue. Is there someone who's willing to show their tongue?"

A man with lines for eyes stood out. "I can do it."

"What's your name?"

"Takeshi."

"Very well. Show your tongue." Takeshi let his tongue out of his mouth and Naruto took a pair of chopsticks and pointed at Takeshi's tongue. "Now, as you can see, the tongue will taste different foods at different spots. Near the front of the tongue is used to sweet stuffs. On the sides, it is used to taste sour food. And at the back, that's where the bitter part is." Naruto puts the chopsticks deep into Takeshi's mouth, and Takeshi nearly choked.

"Please don't go too far in," Takeshi pleaded.

"Sorry." Naruto resumed his _'lecture'_. "In order to taste the wine without having it to reach the sour spots, you would have to roll your tongue, like this." Naruto rolled his tongue. Takeshi tried to roll his but he couldn't and Naruto tried to forcefully make Takeshi roll his tongue. "Practice a bit more. And when you roll your tongue when you drink the wine, the wine will first taste sweet, then bitter, just like your first love."

Mitsune listened intently to Naruto, and then whispered into Haruka's ear.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Mitsune wants you to meet her in her room..."

"Hey, what about us?" The other men protested as Naruto walked upstairs, but Haruka held the men back.

* * *

In Mitsune's room, Naruto was sitting at a table with Mitsune. 

Naruto takes out a box. "This is a gift to you."

Mitsune takes the box and opens it. It was the ruby orb Naruto gave to Hinata.

"It's alright, but I am not a collector of material things. I think its time that we should go...a little bit further."

Naruto was resisting Mitsune. "I'm sorry; Mitsune, but I just can't do it."

Mitsune walked to a candle and poured some hot wax on her arm. She was moaning in pain.

"You're hurting yourself!

"I know, but there's the pleasure that comes with it."

Naruto turned around and covered his ears. "I'm sorry, but I cannot betray my wife," Naruto mumbled to himself.

Mitsune was moaning in pleasure on the pain she was feeling as the candle wax was burning her.

"Alright, I've made my mind up!"

Naruto turned around and sees Mitsune at the table, opposite the behavior she had earlier with her servants beside her.

"I can see that you are a good husband," Mitsune said. "Very well, I will let you go."

"But..." Naruto was about to go after Mitsune when her servants stopped Naruto.

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Mitsune is busy at the moment."

* * *

The next night, family and friends were celebrating Hinata's birthday at the house by having a dinner. 

"Naruto, where was that ruby orb you gave me?" Hinata asked. "I wanted to show it to my family and friends."

Naruto remember what he did. "Well...sometimes when you lose something, you would only find it when you are not looking for it."

"Ok." Hinata nods, then she asked Naruto another question. "Naruto, why does the perfume you gave me smelt different from the one on you?"

Naruto had to quickly think up of another explanation. "Well, you see the smell changes at different intervals of the day. At some times, it smells like flowers. At others, it stinks, like now."

Hinata smelt herself. "It doesn't stink."

"Trust me, it does at this time," Naruto said.

As everyone was eating, Hinata's father said, "Naruto, what were you doing at that Geisha place?"

Hinata looked at her father. "What did you say?"

"I saw him at that GEISHA PLACE!" Hinata's father yelled out, and everyone stopped eating.

"Is that true, Naruto?" Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Well..."

Hinata stopped Naruto and she puts her head on Naruto's chest. "Ok, tell me everything truthfully."

Naruto breathe in and said, "Listen, Geishas are also human. They can get sick. I just only went there for a checkup."

Hinata's mother looked at Hinata. "Well? Is his heart beating fast?"

Hinata gets up and shakes her head. "No. He's telling the truth"

As soon as Hinata takes her hand off Naruto's chest, his heart beat suddenly speed up.

Everything was all normal as Naruto was laughing it off as nothing serious.

Suddenly, Hinata smells a familiar scent. "Hey, I've smelt that before." At that instant, the front door opens and Mitsune walks to the house.

"Excuse me, is Doctor Uzumaki here?" Mitsune asked. "I'm here for a 'Together Forever' Herb."

Hinata stood up. "I'm sorry, lady, but you've picked the wrong time. It's my Birthday. Maybe when you come back tomorrow, I recommend that you should get some 'Leave Us Alone' Medicine." Hinata walked to Mitsune. "Your perfume has a somewhat familiar scent."

"Well, it's a unique perfume from the Sound Country called _'Demon Fox'_ and I happen to own the only one in existence. And I just happen to have something you were looking for. Your husband gave it to me." Mitsune held out the ruby orb...

Hinata looked back to see Naruto slowly moving under the table...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, NARUTO?"

Naruto looked up. "Technically, I did say that you'll get it back when you'd least expect it."

It was rare for Hinata to get mad, but this one really brought out the uncontrollable rage within her. "I am going to kill you!"

Before Hinata could make a move, Mitsune grabbed Hinata and slapped her.

"Hinata!"

Hinata's mother quickly broke a plate while Mitsune also breaks a plate and both got the sharp pieces at each other's throats. Then Hinata's father quickly took a Kunai and aimed it at Mitsune's throat.

"Stab her and I'll stab you," he threatened.

Mitsune breaks another plate and aims it at Neji's throat.

"Stab me and I'll slice her cousin's throat."

Neji was shocked. "What the hell? How did I get involved?"

The other relatives and friends quickly ran to a corner, in case they would be the next hostage.

Hinata picks up a turtle statue and was about to smash it on Mitsune's head when Naruto took out a Kunai and puts it near Hinata's throat. "Drop the statue, Hinata."

Everyone looked at Naruto and Hinata. "Don't make me do it, Hinata."

Hinata dropped the statue and Mitsune ran to Naruto. "Mitsune, let us leave this place," said Naruto.

Mitsune and Naruto walked towards the exit. Suddenly, Hinata called out to Naruto. "Naruto...are you hungry? Do you want some ramen?"

Naruto looks back at Hinata for a second, takes the ruby orb and throws it at Hinata's face, knocking her out.

"Let's go, Mitsune," Naruto said as he took Mitsune away.

"You monster!" Hinata's Mother cried out at the forbidden couple.

* * *

A lightning rod was on the roof of the Geisha Inn. Naruto and Mitsune entered the inn and were celebrating their new relationship. 

"Mitsune, I must tell you something," Naruto said. "I am actually one of Lord Touya's Ninja Cops and Lord Touya asked me to check your background."

"You don't mean..."

"But let us forget about Lord Touya for now," Naruto said.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" A voice from above called out.

Naruto and Mitsune looked up on the balcony above to see Lord Touya, Keitaro, Jounochi and some soldiers.

"Lord Touya!" Mitsune cried. "If you hadn't come a second later...who knows what would have happened to me?"

Naruto was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Mitsune has written to us about your attempt to steal her away from me. Uzumaki Naruto, you are under arrest! Guards, arrest him!"

The soldiers quickly jumped out and bonded Mitsune in chains and Naruto whistle out more soldiers and they surrounded Mitsune with swords.

"Lord Touya! Why did you arrest me?"

Naruto began his explanation. "Your plan was simple. You wanted to break me away from my family, make Lord Touya execute me, kidnap Lord Touya to blackmail Fire Kingdom and have your armies from the Sound Kingdom to invade us. And who would be able to come up with such a scheme that involves making a beautiful face like Mitsune's? Only a Snake-face like..."

"Orochimaru!" Touya yelled out as he made his way to the first floor. "How dare you try to trick me by pretending to be a woman? It's a good thing Naruto outsmarted you."

Naruto continued. "Fortunately, the thing that got my attention was your reaction to the Ruby Orb I gave Mitsune. You see, the Ruby Orb is an item which would make women go out of control when they hold it in their hand, but you just accepted it calmly, I had a deep gut feeling that me that you're not Mitsune and you're not a woman!"

"But Lord Touya," Mitsune pleaded. "Don't listen to his lies. Naruto just beat up his wife just to be with me. He's a monster."

"Not true. My friends and Hinata decided to put on a show just to trap you in your trap," Naruto said. "And just for that, let us present the Best Actress, my wife Hinata!"

Hinata, her fake _'father'_ and fake _'mother'_ (played by Shikamaru and Ino wearing in disguise) entered the room with the spotlight on them with a bad attempt at an Awards Tune.

* * *

**_Footage_**

Hinata was about to smash Mitsune's head with the turtle statue when Naruto stopped her by holding a Kunai at Hinata's throat.

_Naruto's explanation: You see, Hinata is a natural acting the part of the sad wife, especially with the expression in her white eyes. And dropping the turtle statue makes it even more realistic. Let's watch it again. _

Hinata drops the turtle statue.

**_End Footage_**

* * *

Mitsune had a confused look on her face as Touya presented the Best Actress award to Hinata. "Here you go." 

Hinata began her speech. "Thank you, all of you who came to see me accept this award, especially my thanks go to our friends to pretended to be my family and help us in this play. Naruto and I practiced a lot for this scene, so I want to say that this award goes to him too!"

Everyone cheered.

Keitaro picks up another award. "And now its time to announce the final award of the night. You guessed it; the Best Actor goes to Naruto..."

"YEAH!" as the out-of-tune awards tune was played.

"Naruto's Father-in-law played by Shikamaru Nara," Keitaro finished.

Naruto's face just went blank as Shikamaru accepted the Best Actor award from Touya in the spotlight.

"Well, I really do deserve this award." Shikamaru said, then he added, "And I really did see that idiot go to that Geisha place."

"Wait! I'm the main character here. Why didn't I get that award?" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, your acting is not mature. For example, your heartbeat scene was a little over exaggerated," Keitaro explained.

"But..."

"It's true," Hinata added. "I couldn't get a response from you at all. I was afraid that you couldn't act."

"Why you traitor..."

Keitaro calmed Naruto down. "Let me say three words, Naruto. _'You can't act'_."

"Stop! Why are we presenting awards when we are trying to find out the real gender of Mitsune?" Jounochi yelled, and then walked to Touya. "I, Prime Minister Jounochi Katsuya, will risk my life to check Mitsune."

Jounochi was got closer to Mitsune when suddenly, with one swift kick, Jounochi was sent flying to a wall. Then, Mitsune breaks away the chains and bonds and removed the mask, revealing Orochimaru's face. "Naruto, I failed to kill you, but now I will make sure you'll die the most painful death!"

"Protect Lord Touya! Keitaro, throw me my tools!" Naruto called out.

"Right!" Keitaro jumped next to Naruto and tossed the tools into the air. Orochimaru sees the tools. With one look from his eyes, the tools exploded.

Keitaro yelled at Naruto. "You idiot! Why did you ask me to throw it? Now its game over for us!"

"Well, I'm SORRY, KEITARO!" Naruto yelled back.

ANBU ninjas have arrived and begun their assault against Orochimaru. As one ANBU ninja tries to attack Orochimaru from behind, the bad guy lands a punch on the ninja's stomach. "Hey, that didn't hurt," said the ninja. Suddenly, the other ninjas behind him felt like they were punched and were sent flying.

"But the other guys weren't so lucky," Naruto said.

"It's a forbidden fighting skill," Keitaro said. 'The Deadly In-Between Punch!'"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's forbidden because the energy and effects of the punch will transfer to anyone near the victim," Keitaro explained. "Useful when fighting in a one-against-many fight."

More Ninjas joined in the fray. The ninja got punched again in the stomach but the other Ninjas were the ones who felt the effects of the punch as the poor ninja didn't even feel a thing.

"Friend, are you hurt?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm scared...but I'm fine. In fact, it felt really comfortable," the unlucky ninja said.

"It must not hurt," Naruto said. "Then, I'll face him!"

"No, I'll go. You stay here." Keitaro ran towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru lands a punch on Keitaro's stomach. Keitaro started to spit out blood. "Excuse me, but didn't you say it was comfortable?" Keitaro asked the unlucky ninja.

"Of course it was..."

"Never mind. You may hit my friend."

Orochimaru continually hits the unlucky ninja but Keitaro felt all of the pain of the attacks. "I can't take it anymore. Hit me." Orochimaru did a normal punch on Keitaro, sending him flying through a wall, not before Keitaro screamed out, "It's unpredictable!"

Orochimaru knocks down the unlucky ninja. The remaining soldiers, ninjas, Keitaro and Naruto quickly surrounded Lord Touya for his safety.

"No one can stop me! I am immortal! No one can defeat me!"

Suddenly, Syaoran floated by behind Orochimaru. "What was that?"

Syaoran continued hovering around the whole room and outside like a ghost.

Then he appeared behind Orochimaru and taps on Orochimaru's head, catching him by surprise.

"Alright, Syaoran!"

"I will use the _'Evil Seal Stance'_!" At that instant, Syaoran spun around Orochimaru at an extremely fast speed, which caused strong winds to be blown in the room. Then, Syaoran stopped and started puking. "I can't take it anymore."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Who are you trying to scare with that cheap trick?" Then Orochimaru notices that he was bonded in chains with Syaoran still vomiting while holding the chain. "You think these chains can hold me?"

"Nope, but it's actually connected to a lightning rod we've placed on the roof," Naruto said as he pointed upwards. "You said that you wanted to enjoy the thunderstorm, so I've decided to let you feel the lightning for itself."

Thunder clashed in the sky.

"Yeah!" Naruto did a loud cheer.

"Yeah!" Touya did the same thing.

"Yeah!" Followed by Keitaro.

"Yeah!" cheered Hinata.

"Yeah!" Syaoran cheered as he still had vomit in his mouth.

Lightning struck the lightning rod on the roof, but Orochimaru was able to break the chain away from the rod.

"Oh no!" Naruto quickly picked up the chain and ran towards Orochimaru as the lightning quickly surges through the chain.

Naruto was too slow and he was electrocuted. Hinata quickly ran towards Naruto but she ended up getting kicked in the face by Orochimaru. Orochimaru was about to land the final blow on Hinata when suddenly...

"Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru stopped and sees Naruto getting up, though partially burnt, but an aura of electricity was flowing through him. Naruto picks up a sword. "_'Secret Martial Arts Skill: Yellow Hair Attack!' _" Suddenly, Naruto's feet hover off the ground and instead of Naruto flying high into the air; it was a blonde girl with hairs tied like meatballs dressed in black t-shirt, black pants, yellow boots, purple jacket holding the sword. At that instant, the girl swings the sword at Orochimaru at a very fast speed in different directions, destroying everything behind Orochimaru, including the windows and walls. Then Naruto returned in his normal outfit and landed on the floor. The moment Naruto sheaths his sword, Orochimaru's body fell apart. Naruto counted the body parts.

"Its over," said Naruto.

Hinata got up.

"Hinata!"

Hinata was about to go hug Naruto when she felt the bruise on her cheek. Hinata picks up a mirror and sees the mark on her face. Hinata quickly cleaned her face in an attempt to cover the mark...

* * *

The next day, Touya slammed his palm on the throne as Keitaro and Syaoran was next to the Daimyo. 

"Now I get it. The electric shock from the lightning changed the cells in his body, giving him that new power."

Keitaro nodded. "Yes, and from what I can see last night, I saw a blonde girl with her hair tied into two meatballs, in the black t-shirt, black pants, yellow boots, purple jacket holding the sword, flying into the air like some kind of Super Saiya-Sailor Fairy…thingy." Keitaro looked up and said, "But was it the effect of me crashing into the wall or was I drunk?"

Syaoran was brushing his hair. "You were drunk."

"Then again, so were you," Keitaro said, pointing back at Syaoran.

"I'm drunk all the time," replied Syaoran

"But why didn't Naruto come today?" Touya asked.

Jounochi was wrapped in bandages, calling out for Naruto. "Naruto! Naruto! We can't live without you!"

* * *

Hinata was clinging onto Naruto as he was spinning the Fuuma Shuriken over his head. Both of them were high above in the sky. "Wow, the scenery is so beautiful from up here," Hinata said. 

"I know! This could be the future of personal air travel," said Naruto. "Besides, I think this is much easier than what I did last time."

"Naruto, I want to kiss you..."

"But Hinata, I can't. We're flying!"

"Come on..."

As Hinata accidentally pulled one of Naruto's arms down, Naruto couldn't hold the spin and both Naruto and Hinata fell from the sky...

"I should have added a bicycle on this idea!" Naruto screamed.

**_End of Fanfic_**

_Director's note: In case you were wondering, none of the actual Hyuga family members other than Neji appeared in this fanfic. This is due to budget restraints and bad dubbing on my part. Not to mention that we forgot to book them in too. Despite PikaFlash's protests on the changes, I still think the final changes came out quite well. _


End file.
